This invention relates in general to textile twisting devices and in particular to a new and useful spinning flyer with a twist crown mounted on a flyer head.
The invention relates to a spinning flyer with a twist crown mounted on the flyer head. With such a crown one produces a so-called "false twist," i.e., a twisting of the roving about its longitudinal axis which is stronger than corresponds to the speed of the flyer and which substantially resolves again in the flyer. For this purpose, teeth or other comparable elevations are provided at the inlet of the twist crown. Known twist crowns are made of plastic or similar soft material. One simply slips them over the flyer head, and this causes their tubular shank to expand. The inherent elasticity of this shank is sufficient for clamping attachment of the crown. This simple attachment has the disadvantage of a comparatively short life, that is, relatively rapid wear of the crown in the region of the inlet.